


From the Inside

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Gabriel and Jack have some really weird sex games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober. Prompt: all the way through

Gabriel isn’t sure how he managed to talk Jack into this, but here they are. Jack is kneeling astride Gabriel’s lap, slumped against his chest with Gabriel’s fog running him completely through. He feels incredible, soft and silky and constantly moving in a thousand tiny ways as his body breathes and twitches and maintains its balance.

Jack’s neck has always been beautiful, strong and graceful. With his head thrown back by the tentacle down his throat, Gabriel can’t resist kissing down it. “How does that feel, Jack?” He strokes Jack’s bare sides and admires the way he can’t move or answer, the way he can feel him tense up from the inside at the soft touch. “I can feel your insides. The way they flex on me every time you try to move. You feel so fragile from the inside, like I could tear you apart just by moving too fast.”

Jack makes a faint noise that would be a moan if Gabriel weren’t filling his vocal cords. He’s flushed a bright pink, everywhere. His hands are free, but he can’t seem to manage to do anything more productive with them than cling to Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel wriggles the stuff running through Jack’s body and grins when he scrabbles at Gabriel’s shoulders like he’s about to fall off the world.

“You know.” He tightens his hold around Jack and settles him more securely in his lap. “This is pretty satisfying. For me anyway. I’ve spent a lot of time wanting to run you through with a red-hot railroad spike, and now I get to do it _and_ savor the look on your face. How is it for you?”

Jack can’t tell him, of course, but he can glower as well as ever. Gabriel gives his cock a few strokes and laughs at the feeling of Jack’s entire body seizing up and rippling on him. Yeah. This is going to be _fun._


End file.
